


Degrees of Worry

by Iamnamedsilence



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Action, Cybertronian anatomy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Medical Procedures, Secret Solenoid, at least more fluff than anything else, secret solenoid gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnamedsilence/pseuds/Iamnamedsilence
Summary: Ratchet agrees to help Wheeljack on a seemingly simple action. It goes wrong and Ratchet gets injured - whch probably would't be such an issue, if Wheeljack just stopped overreacting...A Secret Solenoid gift for Delaney
Relationships: Ratchet/Wheeljack
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62
Collections: Secret Solenoid '19-'20





	Degrees of Worry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmotionalRobots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmotionalRobots/gifts).



> The request was as follows: "Prime, Ratchet/Wheeljack: After being injured on one of his rare trips off-base, Ratchet needs to calm Wheeljack down lest he be fussed to death."

It all went wrong, and Ratchet from the beginning knew it will end like this.

He never liked the idea of leaving the base in the first place, but everything indicated it was urgent and someone won’t stop this little Decepticon expedition soon enough, humans will notice. It was hard enough to keep the local organic population in the dark, with Megatron and his troops not even trying to be subtle – and this time there was a possibility of destruction of multiple structures and possible human deaths.

With most of the team occupied elsewhere, it was up to Wheeljack to go, although they planned to use this rare time alone in a different way. Ratchet decided to go too, because, while he didn’t tell, he would be worried otherwise. There was some entierly new programming activated after they decided the closeness between them is something different than friendship.

„You will be just my support,” Wheeljack said to him, as they were about to leave. „I’m going to throw some grenades at them, and we are done. This will be quick.”

It was supposed to be quick because they were supposed to meet only some Vehicons, no serious danger. And Wheeljack had a plan, a plan that involved lots of explosions, and as little, as possible close contact with the enemy.

It had to end badly.

It turned out to be a human mining facility, first thing – and probably the worst – not abandoned. There were actual people out there, hiding in one of the buildings and trying to do something, as beings they have never seen before – and had no idea what they were – overcome the compound. There was also something that looked like an organic corpse lying there, but Ratchet was not sure, he didn’t have experience with organic corpses.

This was already bad. This meant they needed to inform Fowler, quickly. This meant humans doing damage control.

But first, they needed to get rid of the Decepticons.

„Just cover me,” Wheeljack said, preparing the grenades.

„Pay attention not to hurt any humans.”

„Yes, of course,” the Wrecker answered, but it was a little dismissive and Ratchet should have noticed this at that moment.

He did not.

The first grenade exploded just in the right place, knocking two Vehicons of their feet and causing the two others – who were guarding the building where the humans were hiding – look around.

Wheeljack just waited for it. Ratchet noticed him smiling, as the canon on his arm transformed out. Then the Wrecker jumped out of the hideout, making, of course, lots of noise, because of frag discretion, apparently.

The Vehicons focused their attention on him. One was shot straight through the chestplates. The other managed to shoot before his arm was sliced with one of Wheeljack’s twin blades.

The noise caused some rumble inside the mine. Wheeljack just waited, with another grenade in his hand. As soon as a silhouette of a vehicon appeared at the entrance, Wheeljack threw it.

The rocks shook, some of them fell, blocking the entrance to the mine. Which was stupid – but not the worst, not yet.

Because a moment later the stones were crumbled with a powerful blow of a hammer and Breakdown appeared, his yellow eyes glowing brightly. He threw his opponent a glance.

„Where is Bulkhead?” he asked.

„Not here,” Wheeljack answered. „You have to deal with me, sorry do disappoint you”

„It will make Bulkhead came to me if I scrap you.” the Decepticon answered, smiling.

And he jumped at his opponent. Which was, still, not the worst.

The worst starter to happen a moment later as Wheeljack jumped away from the blow od Breakdown’s hammer, and the hammer hit the building. The same, where the humans were hiding. And Wheeljack, of course, completely forgot they had to protect the local intelligent lifeforms. He ignored the building’s cracked surface and jumped on it, and the flimsy construction shook under his weight.

Ratchet cursed and went out of his hiding – so did the humans, because they might have been tiny, squishy and completely unprepared for two Cybertronians fighting over their heads, but they were sentient and not stupid.

The problem was that to run away the humans needed to get between Wheeljack and Breakdown, and this was a risk because both of them ignored the locals completely.

So what Ratchet did was to jump – like an idiot – in the middle of the fight. He did not intend to stop Wheeljack and Breakdown – just to force them to move the fighting to a little farther location, to give the humans space to run (at least before Fowler’s people will come to do some damage control…).

He ended avoiding the swings of Breakdown’s heavy hammer – and Breakdown was a massive mech, but he was also pretty quick and agile for his size, weight, and amounts of heavy plating. Bigger, stronger and more dangerous than a medic, armed in a larger range weapon, than Ratchet’s short blades.

At least Wheeljack had more combat skills. And was a competent tactician. When he was thinking, that is.

Breakdown laughed, as his hammer swished above Ratchet’s head.

„This is a nice reinforcement,” he commented. „You changed Bulkhead for this one? Sad.”

Ratchet tried not to comment on it, because, damn it, he fought this war from the beginning, and he might have a disadvantage of the size and firepower but could be dangerous as well.

And as Breakdown ignored him, he just jumped ahead to push a blade between Decepticon’s armor plates, just to pierce an important energon line.

Breakdown backed off, wounded but then took another swing with his hammer.

This time Ratchet didn’t manage to jump away. He was hit in the side, a glass in his kibble cracked, something cracked inside him. His processor started to run multiple operations at a time to identify what exactly was damaged.

At the same moment, Wheeljack let out a scream, jumping between Ratchet and Breakdown. His eyes were narrowed and glowed so brightly they were almost white. There was a sudden fury in his field, anger visible in his movements, with the swinging of his swords.

Breakdown, damaged, jumped away, towards the road, then transformed and drove away.

Wheeljack runs a small distance after him and Ratchet thought he is going to pursue the Decepticon, but it did not happen. Instead, Wheeljack stopped and returned to Ratchet.

„You all right?” he asked, his voice worried.

Ratchets systems were sending information on the damage. Plating strongly dented, enough, to damage not only the outside kibble but also some internal systems. One fuel pump malfunctioned, crushed. Nothing, that would endanger his life, but something that should not be ignored. He tried to get up and groaned, feeling a surge of pain.

„I’ve been worse,” he said.

„Let’s get you to the base” Wheeljack offered.

He was offering… much things. Like helping Ratchet to get up, which was annoying because Ratchet was perfectly able to stand on his own… ok, maybe it was easier with another mech supporting him. A little easier. The pump, that was damaged, was helping energon circulation for the right leg and now Ratchet found himself limping. The area above the pump remained properly fueled, but they felt a little weird, unpleasant. Nothing serious, still.

Well, nothing serious, if it happened to another mech, because then Ratchet would perform a proper surgery quickly. Performing it on himself might have been a little more complicated.

Not that he was not able to do it at all.

Meanwhile, human vehicles were approaching - Fowler’s people. Damage control. Good, because Ratchet has some other damage to control: his own.

„That’s why I don’t like to leave the base,” he said. „I need to be fully operational to fix you, idiots.”

„I was an idiot” Wheeljack admitted.

This had taken Ratchet as a surprise.

This was unlike Wheeljack, aggressive and too self-confident for anyone’s good. But, again, the relationship between them changed several things, so it was natural, that it influenced Wheeljack’s behavior. It was, Ratchet must have admitted, a pleasant thing to see someone is willing to care for him.

The groundbridge was opened – the human children at the base knew how to control it – and soon they both were back.

It should be ok. Well, explain that to Wheeljack.

„What should I do?” he asked, worried. There was much more worry in his field than it was in his voice.

„Just bring me to the med bay,” Ratchet asked.

„You need surgery” Wheeljack guessed.

„Yes”

„Is it as serious?”

„Nothing serious, damaged right hip pump, something that can be fixed in an hour.”

Well, more than an hour, when you have to perform the surgery on yourself but let’s skip that, shall we?

„This can incapacitate your leg,” Wheeljack’s voice indicated, he didn’t stop worrying.

Well, he at least had some ideas of how anatomy works. Probably because he was using this knowledge in the fighting.

„If not treated right now, yes. So please let me take care of it”

„You cannot operate on yourself.”

„Yes, I can. I did it already. Wheeljack, stop panicking, and just take me to the med bay.”

„I’m not panicking,” Wheeljack said, his voice rising dangerously.

Ratchet wanted to say, that, yes, Wheeljack was panicking and he should stop it right now, but he restrained.

„I need to change this pump, as soon as possible. Take me to med bay” He repeated.

Once he noticed Ratched being wounded, Wheeljack changed. He was now more carrying that anyone could expect from him – and yes, he was almost panicking.

Ratchet sat on the medical berth. He felt his leg was going stiffer. The autodiagnositic systems showed him that the damaged pump was working on the edge of its capacity. The internal pressure increased by the damage was rising.

Pump HR critical error probability: 67%, the feed showed him.

Pump critical error could mean the pump will just stop. It could also mean, it will fall apart. Which meant more internal damage.

„Wheeljack” Ratched said „I need your help”

He was speaking calmly, but that didn’t help. Wheeljack looked at him, well, almost panicked.

„What do you need?”

„Follow my instructions. Do exactly what I say, understand?”

„It’s worse than you told me” Wheeljack guessed.

„No, it is not” Ratchet protested, annoyed. „No, when you help me fix it. You can do it. You are good at engineering, you have clever fingers,” he said this compliment disregarding all the situation when he experienced this in very unprofessional circumstances „You can work quickly and with enough patience. So I need you to stop fussing and listen to me. You can do this. Now, please, I need you to go to bring my tools.”

„Engineering is easier” Wheeljack answered, but at the same time he went to do as asked. „You are working with machines then, not with a living organism. Not with someone you care about.”

„Well, I know what to do. Just do it”

„Right” Wheeljack returned and Ratchet noticed he has his mask back on.

What the scrap was that? It was something Optimus did – all the time actually – hiding expressions and emotions behind the mask. Wheeljack was not the kind of bot to do this. His mask served the normal purpose to hide the delicate faceplates from damage during the battle.

„Wheeljack, take off the mask”

„This is not a part of the surgery” Wheeljack protested.

„It is not. Take it off. Please.”

Wheeljack sighted and followed the command.

Even his face was worried now.

„So what now?”

Pump HR critical error probability: 83% Ratchet read on his feed.

„I need to deactivate the pump,” he said. „Which means I will lose movement in the leg and partially in more of my right side. Which means I will have limited mobility during the surgery. The pump needs to be taken out. We have a spare, bring it to me.”

Wheeljack nodded. Ratchet noticed his hands shaking. Great. This was sooo going to help.

Good thing the pump was a big part. Bad, that there was some precise cabling attached to it.

Then, Ratchet really had not very much choice, not with the other team members out of the base – and even then Wheeljack would probably still be the best choice of assistance.

He plugged into the diagnostic systems so that Wheeljack would be able to see every detail onscreen and run the command of emergency shout down for the pump. The loss of feeling and movement in the right leg come gradually – his systems and the monitor informed od impossible movement and transformation sequences. There was a numb feeling above the pump, where the energon lines connected to the malfunctioning device.

„You need to move the kibble and plating manually,” Ratchet said. He made the areas that needed to be moved away lit on the screen.

If the risk of critical error and explosion wasn’t as high, he would perform a part of the transformation sequence on his side that would partially expose the pump and made the removal easier. Now everything needed to be performed manually.

„I don’t want to damage you!” Wheeljack protested.

„Oh, what have I just said?!”

„I’m an expert on damaging people, not helping them!”

„Just follow my instructions, glitch” Ratchet snapped, losing his patience. „The pump is disabled. It won’t explode.”

„It could explode?” Wheeljack asked, terrified.

„Yes, the damage increased pressure inside, it could have exploded if I didn’t shut it down. Now, the plate cutter is there” - Ratchet showed Wheeljack an instrument.

„I’m not cutting you!”

„You will have to make some small cuts to get to the hinges. Just stop protesting, and do it, Primus damn it!”

Again: Wheeljack’s hands shook dangerously. He was freaking out and this was not something Ratchet expected. But he followed the commands: a small cut on the kibble, allowing to lift it away along with transformation mechanisms. The indicators on the Screen showed a slight pain – Ratchet was unable to hide it and Wheeljack protested again, but this time it was a little easier to calm him down and make him move the plating away.

The pump was there, pressed almost to half of its initial size. No wonder, that it increased internal pressure, while it was trying to keep energon circulating.

„Detach the main left line from the pump,” Ratchet said.

He felt Wheeljack’s hands shaking. Absurd. A Wrecker, who probably had helped dozens of his comrades when they were wounded on the battlefield – and now he had problems with one old medic, who at least kept it calm and knew how to proceed?

And this was just a minor surgery after the pump was deactivated.

The line hissed, as it detached. Then there was the time to remove the others. Some of them leaked small drips of energon, but there was no serious bleeding. Then the cabling, much more delicate than energon lines. Wheeljack had dexterous fingers, shame, he shook like some organic tissue. He would make a good first aid help, better than any other Autobot on Earth.

„You are doing good” Ratchet praised him. „Now, the new pump.”

The new one was shiny and was probably destined to be the newest part in Ratchet’s old, tired frame. Well, in the old days you could easily exchange every part that malfunctioned… if your position allowed it, that is.

The ends of energon lines and cables were undamaged, so they connected to the new pump with ease, no welding necessary. There just fit into their places as they should.

Wheeljack looked at Ratchet, then put covered the medic’s hand with his. It still shook – but a little less now, thanks Primus.

„Is it all right now?” he asked.

„I need to run diagnostic before we start the pump,” Ratchet said. „This can take a while.”

Wheeljack sighted and then sat down. He looked tired and Ratched couldn’t remember he had seen him like this.

They sat for a while in silence, the medic immobilized on the berth, the Wrecker in the corner of the room.

„This must have been stressful,” Ratchet said. „I couldn’t have an idea this would be so stressful for you.”

Did he expect too much? But performing such a simple surgery under the eye of an experienced medic.

„It could have exploded.”

„Yes. But I deactivated it.”

„You could have been damaged… more.”

„Always the risk with malfunctioning mechanisms,”,

„I was worried”

„Oh,” Ratchet said. „Well, it is still surprising. You must have seen many of your fellow Wreckers wounded. You must have helped many of them. Don’t tell me it never happened. Don’t tell me you fuss over every minor damage Bulkhead gets on his thick plating.”

„Well, Bulkhead is Bulkhead. You are… You.”

„Yes, precious medic, the only one we have.”

„That is not it!” Wheeljack protested with passion. „And you know it, Primus damn it!”

„So? Because it was your fault that I got in between you and Breakdown in the first place?” This sounded much more bitter than it should.

Wheeljack uttered something, then his mask snapped again on his face, he stood up and left.

Ratchet sighed.

„Maybe I was too harsh,” he said, but Wheeljack was not there to hear it.

The diagnostics ended, showing now issues with the new pump and the attachment points of the lines and cabling. Wheeljack did a good job, despite his nerves and shaking hands. He deserved more than this unpleasant interrogation their discussion turned into.

Later, Ratchet decided, letting the pump to start running, on low at first. Too rapid returning of energon circulation was a very good idea in the first place, again, too rapid flow could increase pressure on the lines and cause damages that were prevented with the exchange of the pump.

It took some more time to make the pump fully operational and to regain mobility in the leg. Then Ratchet could transform the kibble back in place. The cuts were there and hurt a little, but he could just patch them himself and let the auto-repair systems to do the rest.

Until he was finished, the rest returned from their mission and there was a need to report what happened. Wheeljack behaved like he didn’t leave with strong emotions – he was again his normal self. He admitted though, that he rushed into the combat without thinking of the possible human casualties.

„I’m still not used to it” he said, which caused Bulkhead to give him a disapproving look.

So Wheeljack had to listen to the lecture about the importance of protecting the local intelligent lifeforms, that they were the allies and that it was the duty of the Autobots to take care of humans. Ratchet wasn’t sorry for the Wrecker, not a bit. Wheeljack needed to learn how to behave, not for the first time.

Ratchet, on the other hand, had again some patching to do, on the others this time.

He was sitting again in the med bay, running additional diagnostics on the compatibility of the new pump, when Wheeljack came, bringing an energon cube.

„Hey, I thought you could have this,” he said. „You just got your damage fixed and went to your duties, I hadn’t noticed you refueling.”

Ratchet nodded. It was true: he simply didn’t have for that, and despite he was aware that he needed fuel more than in normal circumstances, he just postponed it. Now there was time.

„Thank you,” he said.

„I also wanted to say sorry. For today.”

„Well, you learned your lesson.”

Wheeljack sighted.

„I’m not used… to some things. Like protecting organics, but well, this was my fault so I won’t excuse myself. I did bad. I endangered the humans, and then you, and then I panicked when you got hurt. This is not something I usually do – both endangering allies and panicking when someone is wounded. I guess it is just because I was worried about you. Very worried.”

„Well, it happens. I would be worried about you, too” Ratched answered, smiling.

This was probably a good moment to reassure. Closeness causes worry in circumstances like this. Sometimes causes you to act unprofessional – Ratchet had seen enough of this in his entire life to understand that.

„Well, I was not prepared. But I should not behave like this. And now I’m worried that this makes me… weak?”

„You had always cared for your friends,” Ratchet said. „Did that ever made you weak?”

„It had never made me panic”

„I panicked once. Over Optimus, long, long time ago, just after he became the Prime. I had much less experience than I have today and this was a huge responsibility, but most importantly – this was my closest friend and suddenly everyone wanted to kill him.”

„Och” Wheeljack nodded.

„So, this is new for you: you and me, me being wounded, the fact that we have no other medic… I understand you. And I guess I’m sorry too, I didn’t think about that.”

He went silent for a moment, and then he added:

„I guess I was in stress too. I’m sorry. I should have to understand how you felt. I was concentrated on being professional. That is how I deal with stress.”

„And by being a grumpy, sarcastic pain in the aft,” Wheeljack said, smiling.

„Says an overeager, nervous pain in the aft.” Ratchet answered, but he was also smiling. He reached his hand to brush Wheeljack’s fingers – clever fingers, he had said it himself. „But, my overeager, nervous pain in the aft, apparently.


End file.
